In The Name Of Love & Loyalty
by 4erloveyou
Summary: Alternate World. What if... The Confederacy had won? what if Quebec had separated from the Province of Canada?


**Note**: Hey! So this is a new project Im currently working on, because i love Alternate History. Th other day I was just browsing through youtube when I ran into a video and decided that... well it would be a great Hetalia Fanfiction. So I started brainstorming ideas and other peoples ideas and this is what i came up with.

**Warning**: all of the main characters are made up. so they aren't in Hetalia (except France and England). Don't like don't read. some of the character will be bad and it's not ment to be biased or anything like that... just well my opinion... which would make it kinda biased but whateves;)

**More Warnings**: The story will turn darker as it progresses. Which is why it's rated T. There will be scenes of war, sex and rape.

**Disclamer**: do not own anything.

**Another Side note**: Jacob Jones, Jackson Jones, and Matthieu Williams all belong to the person that wrote Darkened Looking Glass (can someone please tell me her/his name if you know. I feel rude.) There personalities have been tweaked hear and there by me and I honestly hope not to offend the original writer with this story. I also hope to not offend the following people Pro-Confederates, Quebecers (is that how you call them? Please tell me if it it's not), patriotic Americans, patriotic Canadians, Civil War historians, and Mexicans:)

* * *

><p><strong>Lets start with Character Bio's (Because they are fun!):<strong>

_Jacob Jones (The Union States of America_):  
>Jacob or Jake was Alfred F. Jones's beloved 'little brother', before Alfred vanished he left Jake in charge of re-uniting the country. Sadly, Jake was defeated in The Battle of Gettysburg when Arthur (England) appeared as a surprise attack on Jackson's side. After the loss Jake swore that despite not fulfilling his brother dream, he would lead The Union to greatness, it took a while but he manages to become a world power after world war 2.<p>

He is a cheerful hard-working young man, that once he decides to strive for something he goes for it and doesn't stop short of achievement. He knows his strength but never brags or shows off (unless to Jackson or Arthur) and is very humble always admitting his failure. He is quick to trusting anyone and everyone, being able to see the good in people, but despite his cheerfulness Jake is known for getting cold and dark when provoked. He is also very possessive and sometimes quite hypocritical.

He LOATHS Jackson and the feeling is just as strongly returned, only Jackson is more passive aggressive while Jake will always state what ever it is he wants towards Jackson; usually leading the other to refer to him as childish and stupid, which Jake always responds to by rolling his eyes and calling him a loser and just plain unlikeable. Even if the two will not invade one another anytime soon they will never be able to get along thus the NAFTA meetings always ending up in utter chaos much to Luz's (Mexico) anger. They know it but will never say that despite the hate, the two countries do need each other in order to survive.

Jake's relations with Arthur plummeted when he helped Jackson win the Civil War, it was permanently strained when he along with Charley (The Province of Canada at the time) and Jackson invaded Quebec, resulting to his and Francis' relations strengthening when teaming up to help. His friendship with Mexico is small and sweet, they get along and are in good terms both having something in common (a distaste for Jackson) even if Luz is close to Jackson in more ways than one. He's friends with mostly everyone in the world but if ever asked for his favorite country he'll most likely answer Quebec (after The Union ofcorse), Jake also likes to openly joke his willingness on annexing Quebec, much to the others dismay.

_Mathieu Williams (Quebec):_  
>He was abandoned by France after the Seven Years War and hasn't been able to fully forgive him. Never forgets. Anything. So he can hold quite a grudge. Obesesed with keeping his French culture and has managed to do so victoriously. He is stern but open and warm to people he believes are trustworthy. Known for being reserved due to his geographical location, almost to the point were it seems indifferent.<p>

Matthieu and his western neighbor (Charley Oliver) passionately hate each other. Matthieu refuses to admit there marriage in 1841 that lasted until Quebec's separation from The Province of Canada in 1864, and they love to debate over who's the better country (Matthieu always saying that while Charley is much more stronger military wise, Matthieu is culturally superior to him or at least has a culture to begin with). He always calls Charley a pervert and disgusting pig (in Quebecois) because of the Invasion of Montreal in 1865 (not real), an event that Charley loves to use against Matthieu. He is frequently being tormented by Jackson, Arthur (England), and Charley (ofcorse); the three historically teaming up together against Matthieu (and almost abolishing him had Jakob (Unoin) and Francis (France) not steeped in to help. He would never admit it but Matthieu is wary of the three, each for there own right. The one person he does get along and truthfully trusts is Jacob Jones (compare there relationship to the Canadian and U.S relationship. Only with less feuds.), despite being a little critical towards his cheerful neighbors political ways, he cares deeply for him, and is timid and klutzy when around him.

_Jackson Jones (The Confederacy):_  
>Overall seen as the asshole of North America Jackson or Jack (reserved for Luz, Charley, and Arthur) is know for his sharp tongue and conservative politics. He refused to abolish slavery until the UN had to intervene and even then did it take long for the law actually follow thought. He is old fashioned but also very high tech when it comes to military defense (He discovered the atomic bomb) always willing to show how much of a threat he is. Jackson is known historically for being a big kiss up to Arthur, especially in his time of need. Jack loves tobacco and farming. After winning the war, a long period of struggle followed in which he finally gave in and started to industrialize later to become a strong country himself but always very annoyed at his neighbors sometimes more noticeable achievements (moat countries just like Jake better). Jack sees himself as the most important country in the face of the planet, he is cocky and snobbish. He knows that people dislike him, allot, but he honestly doesn't care one bit. According to Jack 'I myself can survive just well and fine. Don't need nobody.' it's honestly how he feels and is not bitter of it.<p>

Jacksons relationship with Arthur is open and vey important, whatever it is, if it strains his relations withEngland it has to be better thought out because to Jack Arthur is a hero figure (he might be cocky, but he is grateful) So he's always there to help England, enteringWorld War 1 & 2 right away on Arthur's side something that even Arthur himself was great full for.

Luz is also close to Jackson she does hate him quite a bit and likes to voice it as well, but deep inside Jackson does have feeling for her and the admiration is not completely one-sided. Even if Jack does consider her to be minority they both have managed to get along, still Luz does wish that he could just mind his own business and let her be, but Jack knows (and has literally yelled at her) that he'd never do that. Needless to say him and Jake share there possessiveness.

He finds a fun hobby in harassing Matthieu, half because he's a 'smelly frenchie' and especially because it bothers Jake. Allot. His other close Ally is Charley whom he holds respect for and vise verse, they both team up and have a great trading relationship, the two have promised each other that should anyone dare to invade one the other would immediately go to the others aid.

His relationship with Jake... Is bad. Like really bad. He thinks that Jake is childish and annoying while Jake thinks he's snobbish, rude, cruel, and annoying. These two will NEVER get along. they also have an intense rivalry that can turn violent during The Super Bowl, World Series, and Olympic Games.

_Luz MariaEstefan (Mexico):_  
>Fun-loving, and over enthusiastic those are just a few words used to describe Luz's dazzling personality, with her family she tends to become quiet and well disciplined. Her country has been plagued with drug cartels lately, her neighbor only making things worse. Her favorite pastimes include going to the beach and cooking allot of food. And boy can she cook. Luz's cooking had been deemed as one of North Americas best. Despite her free-loving attitude Luz does take her countries well being seriously, she is emotionally attached to every thing that concerns her country and hates even the smallest failure.<p>

Jake is a close friend, they might have a small relationship and barely know anything about one another but Luz has sent many of her people to his place to work, she loves visiting his house saying "La nieve! Apenas tenemos en mi casa.". Because of her comfortable relationship with Jake, Matthieu is close to him if not closer except the fact that she's so close to Jack makes him nervous.

She is close to Jackson, always welcoming him to her house but visits his place rarely, insisting her government on making a law against immigration to The Confederacy, for fear of extreme racial discrimination towards her people. As a result Luz trades with Jack but visits Jake more often. She is always confused about the standings in there relationship; constantly feeling like a booty call or just second in Jacksons love life. There relationship has been known for getting abusive, with Jackson ending with a swollen check (Luz doesn't take any of that bull) ,but its the verbal abuse that gets to her. Luz has tried to talk to him but always backs down preferring the confusion rather than the possibly cruel truth.

_Charley Oliver (Ontario): _

Villain? Good guy? Or just both? That's what confuses people about Charley. He is a jerk and a prude, but he's also charitable and kind hearted to many. His policies are very liberal, and he is extremely proud of his universal free health care (who wouldn't be? FREE health care is awesome!), and amazing hockey skills, (the rivalry between him and Matthieu is deathly) and is a talented peace keeper, even if he's known for being a starter of problems or just on the morally wrong side. An intense gossip, considering he's male, you can't truest him with a secret. Ever.

He gained full independence from Arthur in July 1st 1902, and they both work hard on keeping that relationship strong, with Charley choosing to be a member of the British commonwealth. Jake and Charley are on mild terms; Charley constantly wanting to get closer and Jake just not being interested in his friendship for various reasons still they are in civil terms.

Another good reminder of Canadian and U.S relation is Ontarian and Confederate relations, these two are trade, and war buddy's standing next to one another, despite there intense political differences. They disagree in a lot of thing like civil laws, human rights, politics, union standards...but dispite these problems they are able to just let the other be and form one of the strongest friendships (second to Union and Quebec.) they are close but both sides would die before letting the others military enter there home freely.

He can't stand Matthieu. Many assume that he's jealous, or just plainly hates him for being French (which is ridiculous, it's not like Matthieu can help it!). The reason is much more deep. Weather it's twisted love or possessiveness Charley tried to invade his neighbor twice. This has forced Quebec into fearing him despite himself. There fights are intensely verbally abusive, Charley always being the first to strike (after Matthieu says something both rude and smart), which is when someone has to usually intervene for Matthieu sake.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. I update soon:)<p>

**Reviews are well appreciated.**


End file.
